


The Egyptian heat is deadly

by ILikeSoManyFandoms



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Origins, Egypt, Multi, Queen Cleopatra, heat waves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeSoManyFandoms/pseuds/ILikeSoManyFandoms
Summary: It's been 3 years since Khemu's death, but his shade may not walk free just yet. But Bayek and Aya will make sure it will.





	The Egyptian heat is deadly

**Author's Note:**

> It's something that popped in my head so I wrote it down, I hope you guys like this short story :)

The sun is blazing its warm sunrays across the desert sand, creating heat waves across the cities of Egypt. The Nile is to be seen shimmering across the deadly sand banks surrounding it. The citizens are gathering at the eastern and western banks of the Nile, this is the only place for the common folk to seek a possible cool down. Only the wealthy citizens can afford to go to the bathing places scattered across the savage deserts of Egypt.

It's been 2 years already, 2 long years since the last death of a masked one. And even 3 years since the death of Khemu, son of Bayek and Aya, he would have been 9 years old now. He would be in training to become the next Medjay, after his father and his father before him. As a Medjay it is your sacred duty to protect all and everything in Egypt, Bayek had taught his son. But that's long gone now, Khemu is wandering the Duat now.

The peace has returned to Egypt and Cleopatra is now the true queen of Egypt. "I miss him so much" Aya sighs. "I know, but at last he can be safe now in the Duat, I made sure of that by killing every last one of them." Bayek answers. Little did he  know that was not right to say. The yearly festivities celebrating Cleopatra's regent have begun today and everyone is allowed to take part in them.

Laughter and screams of joy are heard in the distance from where the games are taking place. "We should take a look Bayek, my love" Aya says. "I don't like the games, they are mind numbing, no perception needed whatsoever" Bayek proclaims. "Let's go already!" Aya says while grabbing Bayeks hand pulling him with her.

As they arrive at the festivities, they are called upon a meeting with an informant of Cleopatra. "This can't be true!" Bayek shouts slamming his fists on the table in front of him, cups falling over. "Calm, my love" Aya says. "So there is still 1 masked one alive, a hideous rat hiding from death?" Bayek says with anger in his voice. The informant nods. "Then we must kill him, even if it is the last thing we do." Aya says.

The day is going by fast and the sunset can be seen, hiding behind the sand banks. "Tonight we feast, drink and make love" Bayek says to Aya cupping her face between his hands. "For tomorrow we may rise" Aya answers.

The next morning  they can both be seen riding away from Siwa, their home, fully geared riding towards the sun that is still rising, covering the city of Siwa in early sunrays.

"Let's get that bastard that managed to hide all these years, now we know where he is thanks to Cleopatra's informant, one last kill for Khemu" Bayek says facing towards the sunrise. "For Khemu" Aya says in response, riding closer towards Bayek to hold his hand. They give a quick kiss to one another.

Months have passed and they have tracked down the last masked one, known as 'The Fox'. They have been watching him closely, his daily movements, his guards positions. The time has come to kill him, to revenge Khemu and restore his spirit.

2 days later Bayek is crouched atop of 'The Fox', blood dripping from his hidden blade, he never saw it coming. Aya is crawling out of the shadows towards Bayek looking down at his kill, his final kill. "May Khemu's shade find peace in the Field of Reeds" Bayek whispers holding his hand against Aya's belly. "This one is gonna be a fighter" Aya says with a tear rolling down her face.


End file.
